The recent transition from analog transmission to all digital services in North America has some repercussions in terms of viewer satisfaction. For instance, when noise impacts an analog feed, though annoying, viewers are generally accustomed to the analog artifacts that ensue. In contrast, when errors occur in digital video signals, artifacts (e.g., severe pixilation) are quite jarring to the viewer. When deploying terrestrial broadcast or other types of non-Internet Protocol (IP)-based digital video distribution systems, the link layer forward error correction is generally the only mechanism available to correct these and other errors in transmission.